Strong?
by Rose G
Summary: Aragorn - brave heroic meber of the Fellowship. But alone at night, does he let his feelings show?


STRONG?  
by ROSE G  
Disclaimer - all together now - I don't own these characters, and I'm not making ANY money from it (just gets worse, doesn't it?.)  
  
A soft rustle of leaves jolted Gandalf from the half doze he had fallen into, even though he had been on guard. Looking around wildly, he saw the four hobbits laying as close to the fire as possible, Legolas and Gimli with their backs to each other even in sleep and Boromir in between them. There was no sign of Aragorn, and Gandalf guessed he was responsible for the gentle footsteps, and the soft humming of an elven tune.  
  
'Aragorn?' His voice was gentle, no more than a whisper on the breeze, but the keened-eared ranger heard and crossed the clearing. Without a word, he lowered himself to the ground and sat staring at the flickering firelight. There was something wrong in the slump of his shoulders, and the way he sat, Gandalf thought.  
  
'Something bothering you, Aragorn?'  
  
'Yes. I have never travelled or lived in groups, still less groups of friends, and now I find it strange. It feels wrong, and I am not used to thinking of others on my journey. Long shall I rue the day this quest began, and the foresight of the Dunedain, accursed thing that it is. I saw nothing of importance to the quest, and something that I feel will be of no interest to you, Gandalf. Something which only concerns me.'  
  
'Even the Wise are not blessed with foresight, so I can only guess what a burden it is to you. What is that you have foreseen Aragorn? Speech can be comforting, you know.'  
  
Aragorn spoke in a rush, now his mind had been made up. 'A battle on Pelannor Fields, and Halbarad lies dead. My one true kinsman, and a man I love as a brother. Evil indeed that I should outlive him.' Worn hands went up to his face, and the wizard stood and walked to his side.  
  
'Anything else?'  
  
'I do not know where this quest is going. I do not know where I am headed. We shall have to go to war and the thought feels me with dread. Already, I miss Arwen, and I do not know if I shall see her again, or if Elrond wiill permit me to.' Bewildered, he shook his head, and finished his reply silently: 'Hell, Gandalf, I'm frightened. Surely you see that, and yet you speak to me with respect as you always used to. How can I be worthy of your respect now?'  
  
Without speaking, Gandalf sat down, and slipped one long arm around Aragorn's shoulders. For a long time they gazed at the Fellowship sleeping trustingly by the fire, then Aragorn turned to face Gandalf for the first time. 'I'm scared, Gandalf. I can't help myself - I'm afraid of going into battle, of going on this quest and through Moria. I wish we could go another way, for in Moria I faced death, and I swore never to go there again. I'm leading the hobbits, yet I can hardly sleep for terror. I fear that I lead them to death like Halbarad, and there is nothing I can do about it.' The dour ranger swallowed as a burning feeling came into his throat, and he felt his eyes sting. He was grateful for Gandalf's presence, and the unfamiliar contact with another human being. Both were strange to him, the chief of the rangers who walked alone by night, and kept his fears to himself.  
  
'Aragorn, it is acceptable to be afraid, and I shall not hold it against you, nor treat you with less respect because of it. For courage is not the absence of fear, rather the working against such fear. As for Halbarad, he shall fall, and I cannot do anything about this, yet it is a death of honour. A death painful to you, I feel, but you shall met again ere that day, so you will be able to speak once more to him.'  
  
Aragorn took a raking breath, and shuddered. Gandalf held him closer and stroked one hand over Aragorn's dark hair, like a mother with a child. He'd been prepared to have frightened hobbits on this quest, yet somehow he had never thought that Aragorn would get scared. He'd never really given Aragorn's feelings a thought and he felt shamed. Then, moved by this unexpected show of kindness, Aragorn wept silently, his face resting on Gandalf's cloak.   
  
Softly, the wizard said 'It is alright to be afraid, Aragorn, for none can be strong forever. You will have the courage when you need it.'  
  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? I just thought that in the books there is a side of Aragorn that is never mentioned. He never gets afraid, or hurt, or turns to another for comfort. There may be more stories like this in the future, but only if I get some good feedback. R/r as ever, please.  
  
  



End file.
